


A Lesson for Harry

by Sev1970 (mk_malfoy)



Series: Wanting You Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-14
Updated: 2005-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 05:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mk_malfoy/pseuds/Sev1970
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the sequel to "Please Come Home for Christmas." Harry is taught a lesson! There is some humour within. Not long at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lesson for Harry

** Title ** : A Lesson for Harry  
**Author**: Sev1970  
**Characters**: Harry Potter, Severus Snape  
**Summary**: This is the sequel to “Please Come Home for Christmas.” Harry is taught a lesson! There is some humour within. Not long at all!  
**Rating**: PG  
**Written**: December 14, 2005  
**Words**: 1022  
**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters from the HP universe. They belong to J.K. Rowling, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Inc., Warner Bros., and any other entities involved.  
**A/N**: Thanks to Maggie for being my awesome beta!

~*~

Harry sat with his hands balled up in his lap as he waited for Ron and Hermione. Looking over at Severus, Harry smiled, or at least tried to. “What if they don’t want to speak to me?”

Severus lowered the book he was not being allowed to read, and glared at Harry. “It would serve you right. You are the one who left ten years ago without so much as a goodbye, or an ‘I’ll miss you.’”

Harry lifted his legs and curled up on the sofa as he gave Severus a sad and pouty look. “I left them a note.”

“Oh, well then, that changes everything. I’m sure they’ll bow to you and kiss your feet.”

Harry ignored the remark from the infuriating man sitting across from him. “What do you think they’ll say about us being together?”

Severus looked at Harry, thought for a few seconds, and then smiled, a self-satisfying smile. “Weasley will no doubt think you have fallen off your rocker, and Miss Granger will likely congratulate you on such an excellent choice.”

“Ha ha, very funny,” Harry said, although he knew what Severus said was probably not far from the truth. “I don’t know if I’d refer to you as an excellent choice. You haven’t let me do one thing I’ve wanted to do all day.” Harry stuck out his lip and frowned as he looked at Severus.

“Oh no you don’t. You are not going to get your way, Harry, not this time. You did a very selfish thing by leaving without saying anything to your two best friends, so now you will apologize.”

Harry crossed his arms and glared. “It’s not fair.”

“Ah ah ah, let’s not talk about fair, Harry. You haven’t played fair, so why should I?”

“But I miss you, Severus. I need you.”

“You’ve waited two weeks; I don’t think a couple more hours more will do you any irreparable harm.”

Harry smirked. “What if I decide to change my mind? I'm feeling tired all of a sudden.”

“Very well. It matters little to me. I don’t require your attentions to get what I need. I’ve managed quite nicely while you were in Texas playing with your little friend, Chris,” commented a smirking Severus.

“But I am so much better than your hand, Severus. Surely you ca-”

“End of discussion, Harry. We will talk about this after your friends leave.”

~*~ Four Looong Hours Later… ~*~

“Well, that went over better than I thought,” Harry said, relief evident on his face.

“Your friends are Gryffindors like you; did you expect them to turn you away?”

“Well, no, but I expected they would be upset with me.”

“I can assure you they were upset with you, but like most things, feelings have a way of changing when the reason for feeling that way no longer exists. You returned, Harry. That is all they care about. It is you, they missed, and you are now back.”

Harry shrugged his shoulders and yawned. “May I ask you a question?”

“Does it matter?”

“Git. Why did you come after me?”

“I think you know why, Harry.”

“How long have you felt this way about me, and how long had you wanted to come get me before you did?”

Severus sighed and became serious, at least more so than he usually was around Harry. “I’ve had these feelings since the day you came to see me at Azkaban, and I’ve wanted to come get you since the day I got out of Azkaban five years ago. How long have you had feelings for me?”

Harry blushed. “Since fifth year.”

Severus raised a brow. “I see. Did you have these feelings for me when we were practising Occlumency?”

Harry nodded. "I think it began at the end of fourth year, after you left to go back to Voldemort. When I saw you sitting at the staff table, you looked at me so intently, and I wanted to know what you had been asked to do and what you were thinking. Then it went from there.”

“I see. Do you think perhaps you see me as a tragic figure, and you’re romanticizing whatever we have?”

Harry was lost. “What? I'm not following what you mean.”

“Well, you said it yourself, Harry. When you saw me, you wanted to know what I was thinking and what I had been asked to do. As you know now, I was spying, and risking my life; a worthy attention getter of someone who just so happens to be a tragic figure, himself.”

Harry wasn’t sure how to take what Severus said. “That’s not fair, Severus. I'm not sure if you are insulting yourself or me with that statement. I didn’t ask to fall for a reformed Death Eater. I just did. I don’t know what attracted me to you, to be honest. For all I know, it could have been that I saw you as a wounded puppy and wanted to help you. Is that what you want me to tell you?" Harry said, the hurt clearly showing on his face. “All I know is that I have dreamt about you for so long, and when you walked back into my life two weeks ago, I swore to myself I would never let you down. All I want is a chance to be happy with you. I miss you, Severus.”

Severus stood up and walked over to Harry. “I’ve missed you too. I think you’ve learned your lesson. Let’s go to bed.”

The End!


End file.
